Good Bye
by Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom
Summary: Kepergian seseorang bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, oleh karena itu mari kita melangkah dengan cahaya yang baru. Kita masih memiliki teman-teman yang begitu menyayangi kita./chara death


Disklamer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Main Chara : Sakura Haruno

Warning : alur kecepetan, minim dialog, AU, OOC, ABAL seabal-abalnya.

OoO~Good Bye ~OoO

.

.

.

Kring… kring… kring…

Aku terbangun di kala pagi telah datang untuk menyapa, kini sang surya kelihatan menerangi semua daerah di sebagian dunia.

"Sakura! Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya, _Kaa-san_. Sakura sudah bangun!" Jawabku tak kalah serunya dari suara K_aa-san_.

Aku beranjak dari kasur empukku menuju jendela kayu yang berada tepat di depan tempat tidurku, ku buka jendela itu sehingga menambah akses sinar sang surya untuk masuk meneliti isi kamarku.

Kepalaku melongok keluar dan segera melihat ke bawah, memandang begitu banyaknya kendaraan dan berpuluh-puluh kepala yang terlihat kecil di bawah sana.

Setelah puas memandang pemandangan yang menurutku begitu menganggu mata, kualihkan pandanganku pada sebuah pohon maple yang berada tepat di depan kamarku. Dapat kulihat dengan manik klorofilku dua ekor burung tengah hinggap di atas dahan pohon itu.

Seekor burung yang lebih besar dari salah satunya bercicit begitu merdu, sedangkan burung yang satunya lagi diam dan hanya mendengarkan burung itu bercicit di sampingnya. Mungkin aku tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh burung yang diam itu terhadap burung yang sedang asyik bercicit ria.

Berisik dan mengganggu, bukankah begitu yang kau pikirkan hei, burung? Aku meamandang burung yang sedang bercicit tadi dengan pandangan yang sayu, bukankah saat ini sama seperti saat itu, benarkan?

**Flash Back On**

Terlihat dua anak manusia sedang berjalan beriringan, keduanya memiliki gender yang berbeda. Seorang gadis dengan mahkota sewarna _buuble gum _itu tengah berceloteh panjang kali lebar di samping seorang anak lelaki yang memiliki manik sekelam obsidian dan model rambut raven ala pantat ayamnya.

"Jadi, apakah nanti kau janji akan mengajakku pergi ke taman kota hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya gadis itu akhirnya setelah berceloteh ria yang bahkan tidak didengarkan oleh lelaki di sampingnya.

"Hn, hari ini kau berisik sekali, Sakura," jawab atau mungkin bahkan kritikan yang anak laki-laki itu berikan pada gadis di sampingnya.

Sedangkan si gadis malah menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang terlihat _chubby_ itu, dan kemudian cemberut atas jawaban _plus_ kritikan yang diberikan anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hn, baiklah. Jangan pasang wajah yang seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek." Bagaimanapun juga anak laki-laki itulah yang mengalah, mungkin karena tidak tega melihat wajah tanpa setrikaan seperti gadis _bubble_ _gum_ itu.

"Hwaaa… _arigato gozaimasu_, Sasuke-_kun_!" gadis itu kemudian memeluk anak laki-laki tadi yang dipanggilnya Sasuke-_kun_.

**Flash Back Off**

Aku mencengkram erat dada ini. Sakit. Itulah yang sedang aku rasakan, kau pergi meninggalkanku di saat hati ini menginginkanmu, kau tega Sasuke-_kun_, kau tega padaku.

di saat aku ingin melupakan kenangan itu, kau malah muncul dalam setiap bayanganku, kau datang dengan senyum simpulmu, seolah mengatakan aku harus semangat, kau bodoh jika kau mengatakan hal itu, kau sangat bodoh Sasuke-_kun._

"Sakura! Sarapan sudah siap! Ayo turun!" suara _kaa-san_ menggema lagi di telingaku, memaksaku untuk segera beranjak dari posisiku.

Tanpa kata lagi, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membasuh mukaku dan gosok gigi. Kemudian, aku turun ke lantai satu, menemui _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san _ yang sudah siap di depan meja makan menungguku. Tak usah banyak kata, aku menarik salah satu kursi kemudian mendudukinya.

"Hari ini, kau mau ke mana, Sakura?" Tanya _kaa-san_ padaku, dan aku malah masih asyik dengan kesedihan yang sedang melanda hatiku, takku sangka ternyata kedua orang tuaku sedang memperhatikan tingkahku, memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir seolah mengatakan _'apa kau baik-baik saja?'_. Pertanyaan yang bodoh jika mereka menanyakan hal itu padaku.

"Pergi mengunjungi'nya'," jawabku singkat atas pertanyaan _kaa-san_ku, tak perlu menjelaskan ke mana , aku yakin mereka pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Oh ya… kemarin _Kaa-san_ membeli banyak tomat, mungkin kau bisa membawanya. Sebentar, akan_ Kaa-san_ siapkan supaya nanti kau bisa berangkat tanpa harus terburu bu-"

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu, _Kaa-san_, kita di sini untuk memulai sarapan. Bukan untuk membahas'nya'," potongku cepat sebelum _Kaa-san_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke dapur.

"Tapi-"

"_Itadakimasu_." Lagi, mungkin hari ini aku telah berdosa besar pada _kaa-san_ku karena menghiraukan semua ucapannya. Maafkan aku _kaa-san_, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, ku mohon jangan ikut ke dalam masalahku.

**Skip Time**

Hari ini sepertinya sang surya begitu bersemangat memancarkan cahayanya, membuat banyak orang memilih untuk berteduh di bawah pohon ataupun diam di rumah sambil menyalakan kipas atau AC untuk mendinginkan suhu udara di sekitar mereka.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke tempat'mu'. Di mana kau tinggal sekarang dan di situlah selamanya kau akan menetap.

**Tap**

Langkahku terhenti ketika sampai di pertigaan jalan, arah kanan menuju taman kota. sedangkan, arah kiri menuju ke tempat'mu'. Aku berbalik menghadap ke arah kanan tepatnya ke sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di pinggiran taman. Sejenak aku mengawasinya mencoba mengingat semua kenangan tentang kau dan aku ketika bersama.

'_Hentikan, Sasuke-kun! Kau itu jahat sekali, kembalikan permen kapasku!'_

'_Hn, jika kau mau ini, ambil dariku kalau kau bisa, dasar pendek,'_

Teringat akan semua kenangan kita di waktu itu, takku sangka aku menarik keduan bibirku ke atas, membuat seulas senyuman. Aku mulai ragu dengan hatiku, apa mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu? Walaupun aku mencoba, kau selalu bisa membuatku mengingat akan semua kenangan tentang dirimu.

_Kami-sama_ kapankah penderitaanku ini akan berakhir jika aku tak lagi bersama'nya'? Dia selalu bisa mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatiku.

Saat itu aku melihatnya lenyap dalam sebuah kebahagiaan, meski rasa sakit yang dia rasakan namun, dia tetap tersenyum ah… senyum yang menghangatkan dan menyakitkan ketika seulas senyum itu harus hilang, dan hari itulah terakhir kalinya aku merasakan kehangatanmu.

Jadi, aku akan selalu mengunci ingatan itu selamanya, menguncinya dalam daftar peristiwa terindah sekaligus menyakitkan dalam memori ingatanku.

Ku langkahkan kaki ini menuju ke tempat'mu', menunduk dalam-dalam dan menyesali kejadian itu. Aku menggenggam erat keranjang buah yang aku bawa, buah kesukaan'nya'. Masih melekat dalam ingatanku, dia pasti akan melakukan hal apapun demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

'_Sasuke-kun, aku bawa buah tomat lho…!'_

'_Hn, siapa yang bertanya, kau membawa apa?'_

'_kau mau?'_

'_Tidak mau,'_

'_Yang benar saja, kau 'kan paling suka buah ini,'_

'_Sakura,'_

'_Ya, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?'_

'_Lihat belakangmu,'_

'_Apa, HEi! Katanya tadi kau tidak mau, kenapa malah mengambilnya!'_

'_Belum selesai, tadi kan kata-kataku masih ada komanya,'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Tidak mau menolaknya,'_

'_Hufft… itu sama saja mau, Sasuke-kun no baka!_

'_Hn,'_

"_Sasuke-kun no baka_"

Teringat semua kejadian itu bersamamu, aku… rindu padamu Sasuke-kun. Sangat merindukanmu, apa kau juga begitu?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah, melihat keranjang buah yang kugenggam erat.

Tess… Tess… Tess…

Hujan? Ah… ternyata bukan, itu adalah air mataku. Lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kali aku menangisimu, terpuruk atas rasa rindu yang menyesakkan dalam ruang hatiku.

Lelah berjalan, aku duduk dan berhenti berbicara. Andaikan kau bersamaku, kita pasti akan membicarakan hal-hal yang menurutmu membosankan, karena dalam pembicaraan itu akulah yang akan selalu mendominasi.

Tak ingin membuang waktu aku segera berdiri mengayunkan kedua kakiku . harus cepat sampai ke tempat'mu'. Aku tak mau membiarkan kau menungguku terlalu lama karena aku tahu, menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan.

**OoO~ Good Bye ~OoO**

Aku berdiri di depanmu, keranjang buah dan bunga lily putih kesukaanmu telah kuletakkan diatas makammu.

Perlahan aku menyentuh batu nisanmu yang terbuat dari campuran semen dan pasir. Di tengah-tengah nisan ada fotomu, saat itu kau tersenyum tipis karena memang itulah kebiasaanmu.

Tak pernah menunjukkan secara terang-terangan perasaanmu. Entah itu sedih atau pun senang kau selalu menyembunyikannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Aku selalu menyebut namamu dalam bahagian mau pun kesedihan, namamulah yang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikiranku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih."

Bahkan aku merasa 'Terima kasih' mungkin kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan daripada 'Selamat tinggal'.

Angin berhembus lembut, membelai wajahku yang kusut, bahkan aku yakin jika bekas aliran air mata yang sempat menganak sungai masih membekas di wajahku.

Belaian yang lembut itu hampir sama dengan belaian tanganmu di wajahku, lama-lama aku bisa benar-benar mati terbunuh akan rasa rindu ini.

Namun, sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyesalinya karena kau sudah tiada lagi.

Perlahan-lahan tanganku terulur menyentuh fotomu, menyentuh wajah lembutmu dan ingin rasanya hatiku untuk merasakan lagi kehangatanmu.

**Grebb**

**Siapa?**

"Aku di sini untukmu, Sakura, jangan bersedih lagi."

Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Kedua iris _ viridian_ku melebar kala melihatnya.

Mata hitam yang kelam, rambut hitam yang sama namun, itu bukan dirimu melainkan seseorang yang hampir sama denganmu.

"I… Itachi-_nii_." Aku memeluk sosok itu, menenggelamkan kepala merah mudaku di dada bidangnya, berharap mendapatkan ketenangan di sana.

Tangisku pecah ketika aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang membelai kepalaku, mencoba menenangkanku dan meredakan tangisku.

**Sakit.**

Jika aku membayangkan dia adalah kamu, hatiku akan merasa sakit.

"Tenanglah… aku akan selalu bersamamu, terus mendampingimu walau aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menggantikan posisinya. Dan bukan hanya ada aku saja, semua teman-teman dan keluargamu akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku."

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Terima kasih Itachi-nii, kaulah yang mampu menenangkanku.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum

Kedua manik_ onyx_mu terpajam

Angin yang lembut membelaimu

Mahkota _dark blue-_mu berkibar

Mata itu kembali terbuka

Kedua bibirmu terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"**Selamat tinggal, Sakuraku."**

**Wuuuussshhhh**

Daun-daun kering membumbung tinggi mengikutimu, angin bertiup semakin kencang dan awan mulai menghitam.

**Jrashhh**

Langit seolah ikut merasakan kesedihanku, ini hujan asli bukan lagi air mataku. Sudah berapa lamakah aku berada dipelukkan Itachi-_nii_?

Bahkan waktu tak terasa berputar begitu cepat, aku dan Itachi-_nii_ tetap berdiri di depan peristirahatanmu.

Secercah cahaya muncul di balik awan hitam menyinari kami berdua, aku segera melepaskan pelukkan Itachi-nii dan berbalik menghadap makammu.

Hujan telah berhenti dan sekarang semua yang ada di sekelilingku basah, keadaanku tak kalah sama, aku berjongkok dan kembali membelai nisanmu.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Sasuke-kun. Kaulah cahayaku, karena bersamamu aku bisa merasakan hal-hal yang belum pernah aku alami, dan menemukan hal yang baru bersamamu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Namun mulai sekarang aku akan melanjutkan langkahku tanpamu di sampingku. Kau akan selalu di hatiku."

Dan mulai sekarang aku aku akan berjalan di bawah cahaya yang baru.

_Begitu indahnya masa-masa bersamamu_

_Membawa kenangan yang tiada tara duanya_

_Namun ketika kematian memisahkan kita_

_Aku hanya berharap pada Sang Maha Pencipta_

_Supaya menyatukan kita_

_Dan aku pun akan menantikan hari itu_

_Untuk bersamamu…_

_Selamanya..._

_Love you… so much…_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**FIN**

**Author Place's**

Haku tahu bahwa Haku tidak kenal akrab dengan Kak Arnanda Indah a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Kak Raffa… ngobrol dengan mereka pun Haku belum pernah sama sekali, namun hanya dengan membaca karya-karya mereka… secara tidak langsung membuat hati Haku dan para kerabat FFN merasa sangat kehilangan dan sakit… semoga kalianberdua mendapatkan tempat bersama dengan orang-orang yang beriman di sana… kami semua mendo'a kan kalian

Salam Hangat

Hakuya_Cherry


End file.
